Big Time Truth or Dare
by TheApathyImp
Summary: The boys play truth or dare. It's a derpy one shot, slash and what not. Read and review.


The four boys that comprised Big Time Rush sat around on a lazy Saturday vaguely channel surfing and generally bored.

"Ugh, today is so boring…" Groaned the brains of the group as he flipped through the five hundred TV channels for the fifth time. "Over five hundred channels and nothing on. How is that even possible?"

"_No sé_." Replied Carlos, earning a look from the others. "What? When I'm bored _hablo_ _Español_ to amuse myself." The comment was accompanied by a shrug and a small smile.

"Bilingual oddities aside, we should find something to do…" Kendall sighed and stretched slightly as he sat up straighter in his spot on the garishly orange couch.

"We could play a game." James quipped from the floor where he was texting someone.

The other three exchanged a look and shrugged simultaneously. "Nothing could be more boring than this… got any ideas of what game?" Logan looked down at the other teen, who smiled devilishly. _Oh shit, that's his "I just got an awesome idea" look… that usually means he's come up with some idiotic plan that will never work._

"Actually yeah, I think we should play Truth or Dare." Replied the brunette as he flipped his hair back and smirked.

Logan was slightly surprised at the general harmlessness of the suggestion and looked to the others for their opinions. "Well?"

Carlos merely shrugged and muttered something about having nothing better to do, but Kendall hesitated and looked away for a moment. _ The last time we played ToD I ended up covered in mud and slugs… that __**was**__ over five years ago though._ "I guess it can't hurt… but no gross dares, okay?"

James sighed and looked at the blonde, "you take the fun out of everything."

Kendall replied by sticking his tongue out and flipping the other teen the bird.

James laughed it off easily and stood. "We should probably go into one of the bedrooms just in case Momma Knight or Katie comes home." He said as he stretched.

The other three made generally affirmative noises and rose from their places, following the pretty boy to his and Carlos' bedroom.

Soon they had all arranged themselves in a circle on the floor and all eyes were trained on James.

"So, how should we choose who goes first?" James smirked at Logan's question and the shorter teen had to wonder exactly what they were getting themselves into.

"That's simple, whoever's oldest starts." James smiled as the other three groaned, as they knew full well that the pretty boy was, by nearly a year, the oldest in the room.

"Fine whatever, just get on with it." Kendall spoke exasperatedly, realizing too late the he had probably just brought the brunette's attention to himself.

"My pleasure. Kenny, truth, or dare?" James used the other teen's nickname, much to the blonde's chagrin.

Suppressing another groan Kendall looked into James' eyes and ignored the challenge in them. _Better play it safe to start with._ "Truth."

"Alright… do you actually like Jo, or is she just a pretty girl to you?" James smirked in a way that a 17 year old should not be able to as he saw Kendall pale slightly.

_Well, so much for safe._ Kendall sighed and looked James in the eye. "She's just a pretty girl."

James just smirked once more as Logan's eyes widened slightly and Carlos shrugged. _Guess that's not what Logie was expecting… _mused the blonde as his glance swept over the other three boys. "Logie, truth or dare?"

"Oh, uh… uhm… t-truth." Logan stuttered slightly as he spoke, which proved to bring a faint flush to the short teen's face.

Kendall smiled reassuringly and searched his brain for a suitable question. "Do you have a crush on anyone right now?"

Logan's flush deepened and he looked down at his own lap, muttering just loud enough for the others to hear. "Yes."

Kendall considered pushing for more information but let it drop when Logan looked up at Carlos. "Carlos, truth, or dare?"

Without hesitation the Latino called for a dare and smirked when Logan had to look away to think.

A few moments later Logan turned back and smiled at Carlos. "I dare you to go get a glass of chocolate milk and pour it over your head."

Carlos was only too happy to comply and rushed out, returning a minute later with the brown liquid still dripping from his hair.

The other three giggled at him as he sat back down. "I seriously hope you cleaned that off the floor in there." Kendall quirked an eyebrow as the other teen nodded enthusiastically.

"I wouldn't dare leave it there for when your mom gets home." Carlos said cheerfully as he turned his gaze to James. "Truth or dare Jamie?"

"Hmmm… I'm thinking dare." James feigned thought as he flipped his phone open to respond to yet another text.

"Okay, I dare you to tell us who you're texting."

James faltered and looked around wildly, hoping he might find some escape, but the other three were looking at him expectantly. "Fine," he sighed, "I met this really awesome guy the other day at the mall, and we've been constantly in communication since then." It was common knowledge within the band that James was gay and he received smiles after the admission.

"That awesome Jaime! What's his name?" Carlos, being a ball of energy as always, gushed slightly at the taller teen.

A small blush crept onto James' face as he quietly replied. "Luke." Once again the others smiled at him as he turned to Logan. "Truth or dare Logie?"

_I know I'm going to regret this but… _ "Dare." Logan hesitated only slightly and looked at James curiously, slightly fearful of the smirk he found on the brunette's face.

"I dare you to remove a single article of clothing, your choice, but shoes and socks don't count."

Logan groaned and shed the sweater vest he wore. _ I suppose it could have been worse._ He mused as he locked eyes with Kendall. "Truth or dare Kendall?"

Once again the blonde saw potential for discomfort in choosing dare, but decided to go out on a limb. "Dare."

"Okay then, I dare you to go put on a pair of your mother's underwear over your clothes." Logan really was more devious than the others gave him credit for sometimes.

Kendall groaned but rose to comply, returning moments later with a pair of frilly panties over his jeans. "There, Carlos truth or dare?"

Once again, without hesitation the Latino replied, "Dare."

Kendall smirked as he noticed the bowl shaped plastic covering on Carlos' head. "Dare you to take your helmet off and leave it off for the rest of the game."

Carlos muttered something and sighed as he pulled the item from his still wet hair and sat it beside himself. "Truth or dare Logie?"

Logan sighed slightly and locked eyes with the dark haired teen. "Dare I suppose..."

"I dare you to take off your shirt." The Latino smiled as Logan eyes shot up from surprise.

"Ugh, fine, I see how it is, make Logan strip any chance you get, perverts." Logan muttered as the apparently offending garment was removed from his person.

Carlos just laughed slightly as the pale teen looked to James. "Truth or Dare JJ?"

James looked up from his phone a little surprised to see three pairs of eyes trained on him. "Huh? Uh… truth I guess."

Logan was taken aback by James' choice but thought quickly. "So uh, are you and, Luke was it?" receiving a nod he continued. "Are you and Luke like a couple?"

"Well… not really… I mean he's really cool and whatever and we love to talk to each other but he's kinda got a boyfriend and I have my eye on someone else." For once James' smile was genuinely soft and not a trace of the pretty boy smirk was in place. "But I guess if he were free I wouldn't mind scooping that fine piece of man up."

Logan shook his head slightly but had to chuckle. _That is so typical._

"Anyway, Carlos, truth or dare?"

"Dare!" The day Carlos Garcia chose truth was the day hell froze over apparently.

"Dare you to remove Kendall's shirt." James' smirk was back in full force as Carlos moved closer to the blonde, who merely rolled his eyes and lifted his arms.

Once the Latino had relieved Kendall of his shirt he sat back and smirked. "Truth or Dare?" His eyes were very definitely trained on the blonde's naked torso as Kendall replied.

"Dare." _Ah to hell with it, apparently I'm gonna end up in the middle of this whether I like it or not._

"I dare you to kiss me." Carlos' voice was husky and low as he spoke.

Kendall couldn't really say he hadn't expected this sooner or later, James may be the only gay member of the band, but the other three weren't exactly straight. "If I must." He sighed in an overly dramatic way and pulled Carlos in for a fierce kiss.

About a minute later the need for oxygen overruled the feeling that Carlos' lips against his brought on and the two broke apart reluctantly. Carlos for his part obviously enjoyed the contact and smiled widely as they broke apart.

Kendall smiled himself and looked at the shorter of the brunettes in the room who was trying hard not to stare too hard at the other teens. "Enjoyed the show Logie?"

"W-what? I uh… anyway. Do your turn." Logan changed the subject quickly and looked away in embarrassment.

Kendall laughed slightly and looked James in the eyes. "Well Jamie?"

James shrugged nonchalantly, "dare."

Kendall laughed and quirked an eyebrow, "not so distracted now, are we?" Receiving no answer he looked James up and down once then smiled. "Lose the shirt Jamie."

Smiling as he shed the garment James met the other teen's gaze steadily. "Truth or dare Carlos?" Slowly his fierce, smoldering eyes switched to the Latino who licked his lips a bit.

"Dare." Once the game had taken a decidedly more sexual turn, Carlos became much more serious and his voice held something of a challenge.

"I dare you to stand up and strip for us." James licked his own lips in anticipation of the Latino's body.

Carlos stood and removed his shirt, the tight jeans he was wearing following soon after, but just as he hooked his fingers into the waistband of his boxer briefs James held up a hand. "Leave those for now."

Shrugging the dark haired boy sat back down and smiled at Logan. "Truth or dare Logie?"

Logan took a moment to weigh his options and then shrugged. "What the hell, give me a dare."

The smile that made its way onto Carlos' face made the brunette falter slightly but he wouldn't back down just because of a smile. "I dare you to kiss whoever you think is the sexiest member of BTR. Just for clarity's sake, no you cannot kiss a mirror."

"Who do you think I am, James?" Logan scoffed without thinking about it, and then proceeded to blush fiercely.

The other three laughed at him then looked expectantly for his action. "Fine, fine." He shuffled over to the oldest of the group and smiled shyly; pecking the other teen on the lips quickly he blushed again and quickly moved back into his own place. "T-truth or dare Kendall?" His stutter was not lost on the blonde or Carlos, but James was currently distracted by texting and trying hard not to think about how much he loved the feeling of Logan so close to himself.

"Truth." Kendall shrugged when given a look by the others. "Thought I'd mix it up a bit."

"Well then… uhm… had you ever kissed a guy before Carlos?" Logan tried not to blush, but of course failed spectacularly.

"Actually, yeah, the first person I kissed was a guy… You'd be surprised how easy it was in Minnesota…" Kendall smiled slightly at the memory then looked at James with half lidded eyes. "Truth or dare Jamie?"

"Dare" His voice was quiet and powerful, which gave Kendall momentary pause.

"I dare you to… blow one of us. Whoever you'd want to the most if we weren't playing a game." The blonde's voice was just as quiet and James smirked slightly as he got on all fours and predatorily crawled over to Logan.

"May I?" Never one to sacrifice manners for sexual pleasure he smiled questioningly up at the stunned teen, who nodded very slowly. Taking this for the permission it was he settled back on his legs as his hand went to Logan's zipper. The metallic sound of it lowering was loud in the now silent room; James' phone even lay forgotten behind him.

Logan's breath hitched as the blonde slowly put his hand into the teen's pants and gently massaged the already hardening flesh there. "Mmmmm, big boy."

Somehow the obscenity of that remark could not have been topped if James had screamed the vilest thing he could think of off the roof of the apartment building and Logan unconsciously let out a small moan as his hardness was freed from its confines, only to be engulfed seconds later by velvety warmth unlike any other feeling.

"H-holy _shit_, James." Another—rather more obscene—moan escaped from Logan's lips as his hands buried themselves in the other teen's hair.

Said brunette hummed around the brainy boy's dick, causing the other teen to cry out quietly and buck his hips. "Oh my god. How did you get so good at tha-?" He was cut off by another moan when James swirled his tongue around the head and immediately afterward swallowed the entirety of his length. "Aah!" Logan's breathing quickly became uneven as the other brunette did his best to turn him into a blithering wreck.

James hummed again and smirked into Logan's crotch as he slowly pulled back and popped off the other teen's dick. His own breathing not much smoother, he smiled widely and licked his lips satisfactorily. "I love the taste of you." He whispered into Logan's ear before moving back into his spot and smiling devilishly at the other two.

Kendall and Carlos were both hopelessly staring and the tent in the Latino's tight underwear was a rather obvious indication of his arousal. "_Ay dios mio, de que era caliente como __todo__ el infierno…_"

Kendall nodded his head in agreement as James smirked and Logan finally came back down to earth enough to be embarrassed by his exposure. Logan quickly replaced his boner in his pants as James spoke. "Truth or dare Carlos?

"_Dame un desafío._" Apparently the Latino's brain had been switched to Spanish mode and James shrugged.

_Good thing he made us all learn to speak Spanish fluently._ He mused as he searched for an appropriate dare. "Okay, I dare you to do something to one of us that you've always wanted to."

"Vague, aren't you?" Carlos finally began to speak English again and looked around for a moment as if weighing his options, finally his eyes landed on Kendall and he slid over to the blonde, one hand immediatly sliding up his leg to his crotch while the other pulled him in for another fierce kiss.

Kendall moaned at the contact and ground up against Carlos' hand. As the Lationo's lips, and subsequently his teeth travelled down Kendall's jawline to his neck the blonde gasped loudly and arched his back, succeding only in revealing more flesh to the other teen's searching mouth.

"D-dear God Carlos, where did you learn to do that?" Kendall gasped again as Carlos began to unbutton his pants and he felt the other teen smirk against his flesh.

"Places." Having said that Carlos latched onto Kendall's neck and marked the other teen's flesh with a hickey. Kendall moaned once more as his erection was freed from it's confines and he began to pant slightly. "Mmmm, such a good puppy." Moaned the Latino as his hand began to stroke the blonde's considerable length. "and a big one too." Kendall moaned once again and dragged Carlos' face back up to make out with him.

Once they seperated Carlos pulled back and smirked as Kendall whined. "Sorry Kenny, that's all ya get for now." Leaving one more love bite on the blonde's neck he returned to his spot and giggled. "Truth, or dare Logie?"

Kendall muttered under his breath as Logan looked Carlos in the eye and spoke confidently. "dare."

"Oh, someone's confident all of the sudden. I dare you to make out with James."

Logan flatered slightly but steeled himself and grabbed James by the back of the neck, effectively locking their lips in a fight for dominance wihtin seconds.

When the two finally seperated James was gasping for breath and was looking lustful, if a bit surprised. "Wow Logie… I never knew you could be so… agressive."

"I didn't either… now truth or dare?" Logan smirked a bit as James glanced around.

"Well… alright let's do a dare."

Logan's smirk widened as he locked eyes with the brunette. "I dare you to have your way with me."

James felt his own eyes widen even as his hardness pulsed in his pants. "Wha- are you sure? I… don't want you to feel like you have to do anything you don't want to."

Logan's face held only the slightest bit of hesitation as he replied. "I want you to…" and then after a moment. "Please JJ?"

James banished all doubt from his mind, knowing that Logan only used that particular nickname when he was being utterly serious. "Okay… but if you're uncomfortable, just tell me and I'll stop." Logan nodded, having forgotten even that Kendall and Carlos were in the room, he knew he was losing himself in those chocolately eyes, but couldn't find the effort nor a reason to care.

_I love you James, I've loved you since the day I met you, and I never will stop loving you. _ James knew in that moment, looking into those eyes—which so resembled his own—that all the fear he had felt, all of the nervousness over trying to ask Logan out had been unfounded.

_And I love you Logan, more than you could ever know. _Both boys had completely forgotten the game, the dare, even the room around them and had lost themselves in the moment, the moment that they would call the best of their lives for years to come.  
>That moment could have lasted forever, but it lasted just under a minute and was followed quickly by another equally powerful one when Logan began to sing.<p>

_Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend  
>Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend<br>Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend  
>Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boy<em>

_Have you ever had the feeling you're drawn to someone? Yeah_  
><em>And there isn't anything you could've said or done?<em>  
><em>And every day I see you on your own<em>  
><em>And I can't believe that you're alone.<em>

He stopped there and smiled. "All I want is to be your boyfriend James, that's all I've ever wanted."

James couldn't help his own smile as tears began to slide down his face. "I love you Logan."

Logan felt his own tears as he kissed the other brunette. "And I love you."

A moment later they heard two voices simultaneously "awwwwwww" as they went back to staring into each other's eyes.

Logan's response was to blush slightly and looked over to where the other half of Big Time Rush was sitting, noticing with a smile that Carlos and Kendall were cuddled up and holding hands.

"Heh, guess we all found something to smile about today." Logan entwined his own fingers with James' and leaned up against him.

James for his part rubbed his new lover's hand and hummed the next few bars of the song Logan had started to sing. Then broke off and tilted his head as if listening. "I think I heard a door…" He said, looking at Kendall and Carlos, whose eyes widened.

Carlos jumped up and began to run around the room, throwing his clothes on as they heard Momma Knight's voice from the other "hey boys, I'm back!"

Kendall shimmied the pair of panties off of himself and tossed them behind one of the beds, standing and following Logan and James out of the room slowly.


End file.
